Y & T's Unpredicting Love Wager!
by The Valedictorian
Summary: Tal/Yun. Talim and Yun-Seong are two college students who are completely opposite, but wants what the other has. Talim wants some of Yun-Seong's social life and Yun-Seong wants Talim's straight A's. What will happen? Come find out!
1. Her Break and His Future

7:45 a.m.

Waking up to another harsh morning, Talim wipes her blurry eyes. She turns her legs to a 90 degree hanging off of her bed. Looking at the clock she shouts. "My God its 7:45! I gotta get to class!" Talim scrambles to throw on her grey blouse with black jeans. She cleans up her face, blasting out of the bathroom like a bullet to put on her silver gladiator sandals. She struggled to pick up her books from her night stand as she was literally running late to her "Unrecorded American History" class. Being a straight A student wasn't easy but somehow she managed to get through gruesome days.

"_I can't believe this, I'm so exhausted" _She blared through her cramped, partially working mind.

Talim was 17 but she was accepted to the University as she was the highest ranked student of any high school in that state.

Nearly stumbling over the elevators entrance she barely captured herself and struggled to reconstruct her books that she hugged against her heart pounding chest.

The air shattered with her deep sigh as she plowed her weak body against the wall. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Talim blazed through the lobby's rotating doors, it was like the wind aided her through her troubles.

She attended Victorian University, home of the Storms.

Talim rushed to the Historic hall with her dual, raven braids trailing behind her.

The hall that contained 9 colossal classes was empty. Room 7 is where her destination led to.

Nearly dropkicking the door she starts to appeal.

"Please Mr. Manning I-"not one person was in the facilitation. I guess Talim forgot it was Saturday.

She exited the lecture hall. Her athletic but fragile body slammed the floor, splattering her books and her messenger bag to the cold marble ground.

"RING! RING!" her phone speaker spat out. She barely had enough energy to bring the phone to her ear, so she hit the speaker button.

"What Xianghua?" She answered in a depressing tone.

"Where are you? Are you at a animal shelter again?" Xianghua jokingly questioned. "Where the hell are you?" Cassandra rendered in the background of Xianghua.

"No I-"Talim tried to explain.

"No wait! You are in some guy's bed from a one night stand!" Xianghua screamed in excitement.

"No freaking way!" Cassandra said in a unbelieving tone, in the background.

"Xianghua!" Talim shouted in the speaker.

"Jeez just kidding Gosh!" Xianghua said while chuckling.

"I'm in the Historic hall by room 7"

"Okey dokey, we're on our way"

Xianghua hangs up her phone. Talim just sits there looking at the marble floor that trailed to the cream colored walls. The perfectly painted walls contained paintings of the founding fathers and inventors of the past that rested inside a Greek styled glass case that rested around it. The hall was rather large for how many classes it contained. It was beautiful though.

"Haha" she heard as Cassandra and Xianghua walked through the greatly large wooden doors at the west side of the building.

Walking towards Talim they stood in front of her. Their bigger bodies towered over her. Xianghua was a Brown, medium haired, goofy babe, with a flirtatious figure. She wore black jean shorts with a white shirt and white shoes. Her pale skin gave her brown eyes an attractive contrast. On the left side of her was Cassandra Alexandra. Her short, blonde hair always matched her lean body as she was "tougher" than most girls. She was wearing white jeans with a blue top with matching blue shoes.

"Daaaammmmnnnnnn" Cassandra blurted out as Xianghua giggled.

"It's not funny" Talim replied.

"It's okay Little Taly we all rush to class on Saturdays' hahaha!" Cassandra remarked.

Xianghua gave Cassandra a high five as they chuckled.

"HA-HA-HA" she retorted bitterly.

"Awww what's wrong Taly?" Xianghua asked

"I'm technically sitting in class on a Saturday. That's what."

"Well let's get you home then."

"I'm too tired. I don't wanna get up."

"It's ok because I-…Cassandra will carry you home while I carry your books!"

"Oh you little bitch." Cassandra grinded through her teeth, looking devilishly at Xianghua.

"Come on Sandra you are a strong girl…unless you can't handle it." Xianghua teased.

"Oh I can do it without a problem."

"Well that's fine with me." Talim said struggling to get up.

Cassandra helps Talim up and puts her in a piggy back position. Xianghua picks up her heavy books and tries to stuff them in her green, black trimmed leather messenger bag.

"What the-hell is in here?" Xianghua asked while she strained to push the books farther in the bag.

"Just some flyers, my supplies and other things I can't think of."

Traveling east of the Historic hall, strolling on the side of piggy back ridded Cassandra, Xianghua pulls out a flyer from Talim's messenger bag.

"LGBT alliance meets on Sunday at roo- Talim! You never told me you wer-"

"No, I'm not. I was just helping some guy from class post those flyers around school. He didn't really like standing close to me."

"Well duhhh he's gay" Cassandra added in a retarded tone.

"Well he was very nice, so I decided to help him." Talim added back, lifting her head high as she took pride in her previous action.

The three of them, walking out of the hall's glass doors turned to the left of the fountain that had a sculpture of a cloud with lightning zapping out of it. The field that gave a concrete path to a building of dorms appeared about 310 yards away.

"This is your problem Taly. You work too hard" Xianghua lectured.

"Well it's for a great cause" Talim said back.

"You are causing my back to break into a million pieces." Cassandra mumbled.

"Suck it up." Xianghua replied.

They arrived at the building and headed for the elevators.

"There's going to be a party on Friday Tal, come with me and Cassandra."

Talim rested her head on the back of Cassandra's short, blonde hair, in a tilted position toward Xianghua.

"I don't know Xianghua. I have a lot of work to do. I have the Student council meeting, the new forming clubs discussion… I can go on and on.

"Please don't." hunchback Cassandra barely spits out.

"Take a break for once, you are always working and working and never do anything fun." Xianghua pleads.

"Yeah I do a lot of fun things." "_I'm lying like hell right now" _Talim thought to herself.

"Oh really? Then what do you do for fun huh?" Xianghua says in competitive tone.  
"I-I never mind" she frowned as she says with defeat.

"That's what I thought." Smirking. "Well here we are!" Xianghua said with excitement.

"Finally where here. Oh my gosh I might need a chiropractor. Cassandra whined rubbing the side of her neck.

Xianghua pulls Talim's house key out of Talim's jeans butt pocket. They walk into Talim's dorm. Her kitchen was built next to the entrance. Walking in further there was the living room and to the rear of it was her bedroom. The other occupant's room was on the opposite side of the living room.

They walk into Talim's bedroom and Cassandra flips Talim onto her bed, back first.

"Oh thank God it's over." Cassandra exaggerates loosening her back to fall on Talim's legs.  
"This feels so good to relax and sleep." Talim affirmed while closing her eyes.

Xianghua guides the messenger bag strap off of her shoulder, onto the floor. Looking around she says.

"Wow. Your room needs a makeover. It's super girly." Xianghua chuckled.

Talim's room was a reddish, pink color. A night stand was placed on the side of her bed that had flower lamp and 5-hour energy bottle lying on top of it.

"Whatever. My bed is all I care about."

"Yeah yeah so are you going to the party with us or not?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Talim's voice faded slowly as she fell asleep.

"Well. I guess we could bunk here until she wakes up" Cassandra says.

"Yeah I guess." Xianghua sighs.

*Xianghua and Cassandra exit Talim's room so she can rest in peace. They smash their butts onto the couches surface. Cassandra snatches the remote to turn on the TV, and clicks through channels*

"Same stuff eeevvveeeerrrrryyyyyyy daaaaay." She says punching the remotes buttons.

"Yeah, well let's just stick it out 'til Tal wakes up. Oh!" She exclaims as she reaches into her tight shorts pocket for her vibrating phone.

"Hello!" She answers excitedly.

"Hey it's Kilik."

"Sup Kilik, what's goin' on?"

"I just wanna know if you and Cassandra are still up to come to my party."

"Hell yeah of course we are."

"Haha well good, because everybody is going to get smashed all night."

"Man I can't wait! All right, we'll be there."

"Sounds like a plan. See ya there next Friday."

"Wait Kilik! Can I bring Talim too?"

"Yeah you can bring little Talim."

"Ok! Thanks! Bye!"

*Xianghua hangs up and throws her phone to the side of the couch*

"What was that all about?" Cassandra questions.

"Oh just Kilik telling me more about the party."

"Well I can't wait to get messed up!" *a BIG creepy smile forms on her face.*

"Trust me I know you can't." *Rolling her eyes to the back of her head.*

"Awww cheer up buddy." Kilik implies to Yun-Seong, patting him on his back.

They we're sitting at a table outside of the café that lied between Movie Ave. and Lightning Blvd.

"Why does Maxi get promoted to manager when I work harder than him? I-I mean I show up to work every day and I do my job."

"Dude" *face palming* "You usually come into work 45 minutes late. I don't even know how you are still working here. Maxi gets here on time and-"

"And what? He's a total kiss ass to Mr. Manning." His own words outraged him.

"Dude don't worry. We're all still best buds and we're going to have a good time on Friday."

"Yeah I guess you're right but man I have a lot of shit on my plate."

"Don't worry you'll get through it as usu-"

"Sup guys." It was Maxi. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a drawn cup of coffee surrounded by a red/black circle. Under that it said "Manning's Café". His ripe onyx hair complimented the tone of his evenly, tannish skin. With a smirk on his face he pulls up a chair between the two.

"Hey Maxi" They both said in a sarcastic tone.

"Jeez what up with you two?"

"Oh nothing just talking about my party." Kilik lied winking over at Yun.

"Yeah I really can't wait." "_To leave this job." _Yun thought.

"Boys!" Maxi sighed happily as he put his arms around the guys' necks. "We are going to party 'til there's no tomorrow.

"Yeah uhhh… I'm having second thought about going Kilik." Yun tells.

"Why!" The two of them ask in confusion.

"I've been slacking in my classes lately and I really need all of the study time I can get."

"Yun, you're coming, I'll get you a tutor." Maxi demands.

"All right." Now Yun speaks as if all of the weight in the world has been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Ok." Time to get back to work now." Maxi throws out

*Maxi lifts his self from his chair and walks through the cafes entrance. Maxi and Yun-seong follow.*

"I'm going to get laid like crazy! Blending up some customer's smoothie. "Just watch as I trick some stupid girl into crawling into my sheets." Yun-seong smiled arrogantly laughing. He was a pretty cocky guy; he rose to any challenge that anyone threw at him.

4:30 p.m.

Cleaning the Café at 4:30 was their evening routine as closing time emerged.

"One day I'll be outta here." Kilik claimed while staring out of the window.

"Well today concentrate on knocking out those dishes so we can leave." *He says as he launches the dish rag at Kilik's face*

"And one day you will actually pass your classes." Snapping back.

"Haha ohhh… that's a challenge. I don't think he's up for it."

Maxi, knowing he just lied, secretly counts down five fingers to let Kilik know when Yun will accept.

"I ACCEPT!" with a power hungry smile on his face. "And you know what?"

"What?" both of them said without emotion.

"I bet that I can pass with all B's or better."

"Ok…Fine. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" *Raising his eyebrows in a questionable mode*

"Pffff… Hell yeah! I can beat this wagers ass."

"Wait wait wait hold up… What will I get if I win?"

"Hmmm…" Yun thinks as he looks around the café. "You can fire me!"

"Wait what?" Kilik asks looking seriously puzzled. "You can't afford that."

"Awww come on, I know I'm going to win and since I am. You will promote me to manager, while you clean the dishes."

"HAHA! Are you fucking serious? Maxi questions.

"Yup, matter of fact I am and you're going to regret it!"

"HAHAHAHA!" *Kilik pushes open the café's doors exiting, laughing hysterically*

"You know you are in so much shit right?" Kilik says as he attempts to reminisce about the previous wager.

"Oh shut up, I'll be just fine and Maxi will be the one washing the blenders and cups."

"Alright man, whatever you saaay." *Hanging his apron while advancing outside of the café*

Yun-Seong sits on the ordering counter massaging his fiery, red hair back and forth, realizing what he just got himself into.

"Forget those guys. I'll do anything to swap places with Maxi. Heh-heh If I fail my classes and get fired, Pssshhhh man I'm done in this world."

*That is the final thing he announced while untying his apron to hang it on the rack, walking outside he turns around to lock the café's doors.


	2. The Booty Shorts Fiasco

Booty Shorts Fiasco

Well stupid me because I forgot the disclaimer in chapter 1 but I have it now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything of Soul calibur. I own this story though.

Wedsday-2:00 p.m.-After School

"Yes, John?" The confused Talim asks as she calls on a student for his question.

*Top students taught class on Wedsdays*

"Yeah so uhhh do you have to include all of the funds yo-."

"PSSSSSTTTTTT!"

"Not necessarily. Writing down all of th-." She craved to say something else when she heard another.

"PSSSSSTTTTTT!"

"_What the hell?" _Turning that micro head of hers in a quarter degree to see Xianghua's head poking in the auditoriums door.

"Ok class, finish the lesson on page 372 and we'll talk more tomorrow."

*Xianghua walks in*

"Hey cutie butt!" Was Xianghua's everyday greeting to Talim.

"Finally done with this class courtesy of you."

*Walking out of the class*

"Weeellll, we still gotta go to the mall to get something sexy for you to wear on Friday."

"Uhhh… sexy?" So innocently questioned. "I don't think I fit that script."

"Woooooow… you're a comedian, you are the most beautiful unique girl in the damn world!"

Xianghua was right. Talim's starless, scarcely green hair was lively. The Charcoal eyes she possessed tricked you into talking to a goddess. Her beautifully toned skin, gave her athletic body a rewarding significance of beauty. Bright, red lips that worked day in and out of changing shapes.

"Yeah whatever you say. Where's Sandra?" Cutie Butt asks.

"She's probably playing soccer or in Mr. Manning's class right now"

*The Duo arrives at Mr. Manning's class when Sandra creeps out the door*

"Sup guys." Was Cassandra's usual greeting as well.

"Hey Cassandra." Both said at once.

"So where are we going?"

"To the mall to pick out Talim some clothes."

"Well wuctha gonna get?"

"Well a cute shirt woul-"

"I'm gonna pick out her fit!" Xianghua retorts interrupting Talim.

"Ohhh God" whispering to herself, knowing what tonight's horror is going to bring.

*The Trio arrives to the mall in Cassandra's old Camaro. I don't know why she won't get the rear bumper fixed. The corner looks like a crater smashed into it, but anyways*

Hopefully my outfit won't be cramped like this." Talim, struggling to exit the back seat.

*Walking into the mall*

"So where are we going to gooooo?" Xianghua wonders tapping her fingers to her perked lips.

"Howwaaaabbboouuuuttttt…. Dry Seal!" Talim excites.

Cassandra's face turned towards Talim gravely, keeping a straight face. "I hope that was a joke."

"AND STAY OUT!" All of the dust in the world had frame around Yun-Seong's back, for a man tossed him out of a deli.

"Sooo… did you get the job?" was Kilik's question, leaning over his squirming, back aching friend.

*Sigh* "I got a no and a asswhoopin'."

*Kilik pulls Yun to his feet*

"Ok… I need more money for my wants and my paychecks usually go to my rent and needs."

"Heh, Well I'm pretty sure buying videogames isn't a need." Kilik teases

"Whatever Kilik… uggghhhh." *Sighing heavily* "I have to win this bet or."

"Or what?" Kilik questions with a worried face.

"I'll lose everything." *He puts his head in his hands to run both of them back up to his fire hair.

"Come on man, BUCK UP! SHIT! You can't let Maxi dig into your skin like this."

*Walking down Movie Avenue. It is a pretty busy, gargantuan street that is famous for its foreign style buildings and parks*

Yun Seong hasn't been his cocky self lately. He's been stressing about the bet, thinking of it constantly in reality and his dreams… I guess you would too if your future was at stake.

"Ok Kilik, I gotta roll."

"Of toilet paper? For what?"

"Wha-n-no Kilik, to tutoring. I don't want to but hey."

"Haha just kidding, alright see ya later."

*Doing that confusing ass handshake of theirs, the two of them split toward opposite directions*

Yun arrives at an auditorium with about nineteen people there. Walking up to a very pale, nerdy looking girl, with huge glasses.

"Uhhh… hey, can I get tutoring here?"

"Well duhhh but you have to pay."

"Wahhh?" *Drooling in madness* "I thought it was free."

"Pfff… yeah right." *Slinging her hand towards him. "We have to work and eat too."

"Riiiiight, so how much is this?"

"Thirty five dollars per session."

"What the hell! That's crazy!" With a surprised face.

"Don't like it, don't buy it." She said with a snorting laugh.

"Yeah whatever." *Walking out of the knowledge drenched classroom*

"_Yup, I'm screwed."_

"Ohhwwwww…. This is so wrong." The whining Talim is in the fitting room of Peach Republic. They've hunted the entire mall for one outfit, walking to Enternity 22 to Macy Penny's. I guess none of the outfits were her "style".

Oh come on Tali, please come out." Xianghua blurts out in an irritated matter, pleading on her knees.

"NO!"

"Talim!" Cassandra screams.

"I don't wanna!"

Cassandra rubs her temples with her eyes closed mumbling some things I probably shouldn't type.

"Talim com-Wait! What! Cassandra what are you-'

*Sandra hops and scrambles over the fitting room's doors*

"OW! OW! NO WAIT! SANDRA DON'T PUT THAT THERE-AH!"

Man it sounded like a freakin' Tiger was devouring a screaming rabbit.

"GET-OUT-THERE-RIGHT-NOW!"

BOOM! Goes the fitting room's door as it nearly busts off its hinges. Talim is in complete fear, stumbling barefoot like a complete klutz. Sandra retrieves her foot to the ground after kicking Talim in the ass.

"Owwwww" She whispers, holding her bum.

"Awww OMG! That looks so sexy on you Talim" Xianghua claims in delight.

"Are you joking?" *Offended tone* "I look like-like a-a…"

"A what?"

"A whore!"

I have to agree with Talim on this one, for she was modeling a tight, Orange shirt that was a little transparent to her belly. In big, yellow letters it displayed "Do me like your homework" with HUGE letters. Scrolling down south, she was also wearing tight, white short shorts that barely covered her thighs while she repeatedly pulled down on them.

"You look like a 50/50 bar" Cassandra laughed.

"Shut up! That's not funny. My-my skin is suffocating and I can't move my legs."

"Girl don't worry, you look super cute!"

"Really?" *Mind changing tone*

"Yeah!" Xianghua assured one more time.

"Yeah yeah yeah can we get the hell outta here now?" Cassandra bugged.

"Yeah but I'm changing." Talim claims stomping back into the fitting room.

*The Trio hops back into the crater Camaro and takes off to dorms. Stepping into Talim's house you could hear loud metal music coming from Tira's room. The three jump onto the couch to talk*

"Yes. Thank you Jesus it's over." Talim whimpers while hanging her head.

"Tell me about it." Was Cassandra's reply.

"Ok so now we have to meet here on Friday to put some flattering make-up on you


	3. The PartyThe LessonThe Date

Seven Hours of Anger

5:00 a.m.

"WHOOO HOOOO! I WISH THIS NIGHT WILL NEVER END!" Is what Talim wished she had said but the whole night was opposite of what she assumed it was going to be.

At last it was time to party hard all night but what Talim thought would be the best time of her life turns out to be the worst. Talim and her girls show up to Kilik's house at 10:00 p.m. Music was bumping, nearly blowing out the windows, people dancing and having fun…Typical college party for Xianghua and Cassandra but for Talim it was a complete nightmare. When the clock hit 5:00 a.m., she nearly dropped to her knees to thank God.

See, you wonder why I type that well here's her deal.

Drunken guys hit on her taking her shirt literally. Grabbing her butt whenever she walked by and just treating her straight dirty. She ran to hide in one the closest bathrooms she could find and when she did, she saw the nastiest scene to ever take place between a guy and a girl. It was pure hell but at least the other two were having fun.

All of these thoughts reminisced in her anger swamped mind when she lied back on her bed with arms folded behind her head. Her face was dramatically scrunched at such thoughts as those, and it's rare to see Talim with a mean face.

*Sigh* "_Ugghhh… That was horrible. I-I can't even have fun at a freak in' party. Can it just be one night when a thing goes my way or-or normal?"_

She turns her cuddled up body to her side and starts to sob a bit. Her own mind antagonized her but she just couldn't help it. She didn't have anyone to talk to-well Xianghua and Sandra but let's just be realistic for once; they never take Tali that serious.

Tricking herself to think of another subject, she snatched her chance to fall asleep.

9:47 a.m.

"Ok Mr. Maxi, would you please like to tell us who you smashed first?" Kilik always pretended to be a host of some type of show when it came to confessing previous events the guys participated in at parties.

"Well let's just say that I got some crazy short haired blonde chick super-duper drunk to come in my room." Maxi said in a smooth tone while pulling Kilik's hand to his mouth like it was a microphone.

". and you Mr. Yun-seong?" pushing his hand towards Yun's mouth but Yun just glared at him and pushed Kilik's hand to the side.

"AWWW COME ONNN! What's wrong noooow?" Maxi implied lying back on the sofa.

Yun knew what was wrong. He needed pro help to obtain his goals. Yeah and he was quick to say.

"Hahaha just kidding guys. Nothing's wrong."

".So who'd you hoop up with?"

"Welll…."

"NO ONE!" Maxi screams.

"I saw this one girl with a tight oran-."

"Uhhh no. I know you're going to lie your ass off, so let me tell the story of my night."

They all laugh when Maxi starts the conversation that reminisces about the party. Yun starts to think about the girl he saw running down the hallway to the bathroom.

"_I wonder who that . Nobody."_

"Alright guys I'm out." Yun says while getting up to give that handshake.

"Seriously man? Where are you off to?" Maxi asks.

"To my very expensive tutoring session and I really need it."

"Oh so you actually think you can beat me? Hahaha well we'll see."

"Yeah. We'll see alright." Yun closes the front door to head to that money hungry tutoring class where he attempted to join at first.

Ok HOLY CRAP! If you could see Talim right now I'd say she looks intimidating. I'm pretty sure she isn't happy but man I wouldn't even mess with that chick. The Advanced Building is where her path led to be. She opened up a wooden door to a classroom with some people and a sign that read "Tutoring Iz Fun".

"You're late Ms. Talim." A nerd girl with big glasses pointed at her with disapproval.

"O yeah? So what if I am?" Slowly turning back to discover her prey.

"We are too busy for you to just skip in here and not work."

"Whatever" Talim goes in a corner of the class to get out supplies ready the next person who needed help.

"Thirty five got damn dollars for this." Pushing the door open to see that nerdy girl once again.

"So you decided to come back huh?"

"Whatever, who do you have to help me out?"

"See that angry looking girl over there?" She points a finger out to Talim. "Yeah… that's yours."

Yun-Seong was terrified to walk over there but he didn't want to lose the wager.

"Uhhh hi, I'm Yun-Seong egh-uhh what's your na-"

Talim didn't even bother to look up at Yun. "Sit down so we can get this over with."

"Well-ok then." Feeling scared

"So what do you need to lear-?"

Poking her head up, she saw a beautiful sway of flame above Yun's big head. His white shirt revealed his pecs from the collar and his burning eyes hypnotized Talim when he says.

"Well I have-"*Voice fades away*

27 minutes later

Wanting to redeem her attitude, Talim lightens up… a lot.

"Haha you actually thought dx= that?"

"Yeeaahhhh I'm not so good at this… AT ALL! Haha"

*Chuckling* "Well yeah let me fix this for you and sho-."

She tried to grab Yun's pencil when her hand gripped his.

They both blushed like roses in a garden.

"Ugghhh I-I'm sorry." Talim feeling deeply embarrassed.

"Heh heh don't worry about it heh." He scratched the back of his head thinking about her soft skin.

The two soon to be love birds finished up the session when Yun-Seong gathers his belongings.

"So hey-uhhh I was wondering if maybe you-an-and me could you know uhhh-"

"Sure Yun. I would like to go on a date with you."

Standing up to leave she says.

"So how about you meet me at the movies or something on Monday?"

"Ok that'll do good. 6:00 Perhaps?" That gave him his "fresh-up" time".

"Ok sure. Well see you Monday."

"Okay uhhh-Bye!" Yun-Seong races out of the class punching out the doors. Man these have been taking a lot of beatings in the story.

"_OMG! OMG! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I gotta tell the girls._


	4. Vs Their Love

Disclaimer: I'll keep forgetting this so here's the final one: I don't own anything of soul calibur, I own my story though.

Sorry the update took so long guys and gals. Now time for my favorite chapter,

Vs. Their Love

Monday-5:17 p.m.

"Pay my rent? NO! Buy groceries? Nahhh." Xianghua usually had to ask herself this every time she went to the mall with Sandra. "Time to shop like crazy!"

"Oh my gosh here we go again. Can we at least get something to eat first?" Sandra complained about this every time they came to the mall, so it was time to eat, then go shop."

"Oh! Oh! Sandra! Let's go to this Mongolian place!"

"Fine fine. Let's go."

The two walk up to the register when all of a sudden.

"Well, well, look who we have here."

It was Kilik. Xianghua turns around to approach the familiar voice and hugs him nearly tackling him to the ground. Unraveling from their more than friendly hug they look at Maxi and Cassandra.

The two were just staring at eachother in shock.

Standing very still, Maxi's face forms from shock to an arrogant smirk.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sandra runs over to jump and nearly break Maxi's face in half. BUT WAIT!

Kilik wraps her whole body to prevent Maxi's pretty face from looking like Hiroshima.

"What are you doing Sandra?" Xianghua asks while Kilik wrestles with her.

"LEETTT-ME-GOOO!" She screamed squirming out of Kilik's grasp.

Kilik lets go of her and Xianghua grabs her hand to run out of the food court.

"What the hell was that?" Turning back to look at Maxi slicking his Elvis hair.

"Well remember I told you that I slept with some crazy, short haired blonde chick? Yeah. That was her."

"Sandra what the hell is the matter with you?" They got into the Camaro to peel out of the mall's parking lot.

"That damn guy got me drunk and pounded me like a drum at the party!" Looking at Xianghua to see her expression change to a "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Shit! I should have kicked his ass!"

"Jesus Sandra!" I told you not to get soo-"

"Shut it Xianghua!" Damn she was redder than the devil's ass. "I'm going to call Kilik to give his fucker friend a message."

"No, let me do it."

RING! RING! Was Kilik's phone

"Hey Xianghua Wh-"

"Listen Kilik and listen good, you tell Maxi that he better watch his back. I can't believe that he would do that shit to Sandra."

"What the hell? You bitches came to my party all drunk and shit and Sandra is the one who suffered a beating… literally" *Looking back at Maxi to laugh at his literal meaning*

"Oh so that's how you treat girls eh? Well how about this shit for your ass. Keep Yun-Seong away from Talim and never talk to any one of us again!"

"You know those two are going on a date tonight though."

"I DON'T CARE! I guess were going to have to break them up."

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to then." CLICK! goes the phone.

"Damn it, where's that girl?" The head high flame head spoke to himself waiting impatiently outside of the cinemas entrance. He was starting to feel like his black V-neck with blue jeans was a waist of an outfit. The date was planned at 6, the movie starts at 6:15, its 6:47.

Closing his burning eyes he imagined cuddling with her in the bed and kissing her plush lips. Her tint green hair and Inky eyes drove him nuts over her. He knew he had one chance to impress her. Yun felt like she was more than just a booty call but couldn't choke the feeling of fuc- "IM SO SO SORRY!" Talim ran to stand in front of Yun. "I had to run to my counselor's office and go to meetings, Im sorry." Talim bowed her head in disappointment.

"Hey, look don't worry about it." Lifting his eye lids.

Yun-Seong was in complete awe when he saw the goddess standing before him. Her freshly braided hair dangling under her red beret, flattered her beige trench coat that dropped slightly below her hips. "_Oh my gosh" _was the whisper to hismind. Finishing her off with his eyes he glared at her thighs that hosted black denim jeans with red slippers.

*Snapping back into reality.*

"Ok but gosh the movie already started sooo you wanna go hang out?" Talim's innocent face wanted Yun to forgive her for anything she has ever done wrong.

"Yeah, Why not?"

And here you have it. The two run down Broadway, trying on goofy clothes at shops and competing against eachother at the arcade. I know they both shared the same feeling with eachother. His stomach was full of butterflies and she wanted to scream in ecstasy. The party didn't seem to exist in her thoughts anymore because she knew she would always have him.

"Oh lets go in here!" Talim yanks on Yun's V-neck to go inside of Dream Machine Clothing.

Yun usually didn't like to shop like this but he didn't care because he was with her.

"Does this shirt look cute on me?" Smiling and posing differently every 3 seconds.

"It looks amazing on you." She smiles to run up and give Yun a peck on the cheek but fails at the awkward moment after it. She runs back to put on the clothes she had on before. When she comes out she looks at Yun.

Breaking the awkward silence "So Heh uhh you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Ughhh yea sure." He was embarrassed now.

Walking out of the store she looks across the street and says "Let's go get some Hot Stone ice cream!"

"Alright lets- Whoah!" Talim pulls Yun like a horse carriage, and he was quite impressed with her strength.

Sitting in Hot Stone they laughed and talked for an hour. It was 8:14 now.

They walk out of the ice cream parlor and look at the beautiful Avenue. Cars where cruising by, people with musical talents played on the street and buildings were lit up like fireflies in the mist. It looked like heaven.

"So where are we off too next?" Yun stood there after devouring his ice cream.

"Uhhh well we can go t- You have some ice cream on your chin, let me get it."

She stood on her tippy toes to reach his sky scraper chin and wet her finger to wipe the cream off.

"Here I'll just wipe tha- MMMMM! MMMMM!"

Yun smashed his lips against her soft, warm lips. She dropped her unfinished ice cream on the cold stone ground.

She knew she shouldn't let him keep kissing her like this but she couldn't resist it.

The world, all living things, and everything came to a complete halt to witness the new couple to the love world.

"Mmmm." Her soft moans started a fire in his gut. The two felt a way they never have felt with anyone else before. Like a fire blazing through anything in its path with the wind trying to extinguish it.

It was a simple kiss at first, then it turned into a sloppy 4 minute French kiss.

Finally when he felt he couldn't take it anymore he released her face from his cold hands and wiped his mouth with his bare arm.

Talim's sense of personal space caused to push herself back to sit on on the parlor's patio chairs.

"Did we just-" She hesitated even though she knew the answer

"Yeah"

"Right here?-"

"Yeah" cutting her rhetorical question for the last time.

"Oh uhhh… well I-I need to ummm… get home to uhhh…"

She struggled to sweep up an excuse to leave his presence.

"Yeah… well let me walk you-"

"NO! I-I mean heh that's ok uh thanks for the date, eh BYE!"

She dashes down the Avenue to an unclear distant.

Yun sticks his hand out with a frown on his face.

He wishes just wishes he could have 20 more seconds with her.

He was willing to do anything.


	5. Ally Square

_Yeah, so I've been doing a lot of thinking and this story is going to be a little longer than expected. Sorry for the long update, but man I've been really busy lately. I know you guys will like this chapter, so enjoy it!_

Ally Square

Monday-11:00

Storm Leaders Club Discussion

**Talim**

The kiss rewinds and plays over and over, never to cease in her mind.

She wants to forget about it, but she just can't, her head was playing games with her.

Talim wiped her scrunched up face up and down while leaning back in her chair.

"… We will make a special video for the school to- MS. TALIM! are you daydreaming in the middle of my discussion?"

"What! Oh uhhh no Mi-na, please continue."

After looking around once again, the discussion was wrapped up.

She walked at a fast pace outside of the auditorium to find Xianghua and Cassandra waiting outside.

"Hey girl!" Xianghua hung her hand out at her.

"Ohhh nothing just a little tired, that's all.

"Well maybe we can go eat while you tell us about your date?" Cassandra winked over at Xianghua, receiving a wink back.

"Yeah, I didn't eat so let's go."

"So how did it go?" Xianghua asks with a high sense of curiosity.

"It was you know, good, nothing special." Talim is so full of crap that I can smell it through my computer.

"Ya know Tali you can do much better than him. I mean he just looks so… EGGHHH!" Cassandra pointed her finger to her throat to emphasize his "ickyness".

"Well he's really nice and I might go another date with him."

"Come on! He's so dumb."

"That's why I tutor him."

"See and you tutor him."

"Yep."

"Come on I will hook you up with another guy like hhhmmmm how about…?"

Xianghua does her usual tap on the lips deal.

She names a couple of guys to start off with.

"No, no, and no." Talim stopped to shake her head.

They walk inside of _Raphael's French Cantina _to eat part of their day away.

29 minutes later.

Belly full as hell and annoying questions hit while walking outside of the restaurant's entrance.

"Oh! Ok! How about Astaroth?" Xianghua jumped up and down for her choice.

"You mean that BIG foreign football player? Oh no, I have already ripped those pants open."

"Cassandra!" Xianghua screamed.

"Uhh, well, yeah I wouldn't date him for the simple fact that hates everyone and everything." Innocent Talim joins.

"Ok well how about-."

"That's enough Xianghua, I'm tired, and I'm going home."

"Awww ok Tali. We wuv you ok?" pouting her lip out.

"Yeah love you too guys, Bye." She walked down the street when she started to think about the kiss again.

"DAAAAMMMMNNNNN ITTTTTT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs to make a scene.

**Yun-Seong**

"_Damn it, why did I do that? I ruined everything. She probably won't talk to me ever again."_

Ding Dong! The person outside of the dorm smashed and smashed the living crap out of the button.

"Yunni Honey, It's your friends Kilik and Maxi!"

"Alright, Alright." Opening the door for them.

"Hey little buddy, we got some talking to do." Maxi claimed while twirling onto the sofa.

"About what?"

"About your date with Tasha." Kilik says.

"It's TALIM!" Yun screamed looking at him

"Yeah, whatever, so how did it go big boy?" *Pinching Yun's face cheek*

"It was." *Slap to Kilik's hand* "You know, good, nothing special." Wow I guess Y & T have a lot in common like… BULLSHITTING!

"Seriously Yun, I think you can A LOT better than that."

"Well what do you mean?" He leaned on his kitchen counter with a worried face.

"I mean she's cute and all but don't you want a girl who doesn't look like she's twelve?"

"Whatever, let's just stop talking about this-"

"Let's go look for girls eh?" Maxi said picking himself up to walk to the bathroom.

"Nooo I'm definantly not in that mood guys."

"Oh come one Yun, all you've been doing is studying and crap, going to tutoring." Kilik whined

"Yep, and shes a good tutor."

"And she your tutor." Asking his monotone rhetorical question.

"Yep, now look." *Maxi returns from the restroom* "I gotta study now guys, I'll have to talk to you later.

"Well alright Yun-Seong we'll see you later then." Hanging their heads in disappointment.

Closing the door he says to himself "_I have to find her."_

**K-X-C-M (Kilik, Xianghua-Sandra-Maxi)**

"Ok so that didn't work out well" Maxi said thinking back on the failed plan.

"Yeah… I'll call _The Bitches _for plan B.

Ring! Ring!

"Ow! Wait Sandra, it's my phone. Oh great." She looked at the ID. "It' _the fuckers_."

"Well answer it. Maybe one of those douchebags has something useful to say."

Cassandra's pressure brought Xianghua to answer.

"What Kilik?"

"Look, me and Maxi failed the plan."

"So did me and Cassandra."

"Ok so let's get together to split 'em up."

"Orrr we can just tell plan it right now."

"Fine."

10 minutes of trying to discuss a new plan, they get nowhere.

"Ok Ok this needs to en- Oh sorry" Bumping into a couple of guys. "Oh, it's you two."

"What a coincidence." Maxi arrogantly said looking at Sandra.

"My God" Sandra stared at him shaking her head.

"Forget that guys, we gotta come up with a plan."

Another 38 minutes coming up with a plan, they have nothing.

"I GOT IT! Sandra face relaxed with excitement. "Let's just lie and make it seem like they are sort of cheating on each other."

"How is that going to help?" Xianghua was curious.

"We can get a phone to trick him into texting a girl then show Talim or do something similar to that."

"But he's at tutoring most of the time now." Kilik objected.

"Tutoring?" Maxi was scared, very scared. "He's being tutored?"

"Uhhh yeah. Where do you think he has been going all of this time?"

"I don't know but- I CAN'T LOSE THIS BET! We have to split them up and quick!"


	6. Beautiful Monsters

**Yeah I know, I know, I've been gone for a while but im done with season so now I have a lot of time to spend on the story. I thought about the story and I have a sweet outcome for it so stick around to find out.**

**Lets refresh those brains a bit shall we?**

Talim is deciding to take a break from her A+ routine and Yun seong is trapped in a deep hole when Maxi makes a bet that Yun-seong probably won't win. Yun bumps into Talim coincidently and they start to like each other. They go on a date that ends with an akward kiss and funny feelings. When Talim and Yun-Seongs friends find about about how they are doing, they want to break the two up. Will Cassandra, Maxi, Kilik, and Xianghua be able to split the two up? You're just going to have to find out in the next chapter, Beautiful Monsters.

Oh yeah and one more thing: I've been trying to improve my ways of typing to make things seem a little easier when reading so if you notice improvement from the other chapters then WAH LAH! You can read.

**Beautiful Monsters**

Talim's house-6:27 P.M.

Cassandra and Xianghua whisper outside her door like outside of her door, like two rats discussing how they're going to get the "BIG cheese".

"Sooo... what was the plan again?" Xianghua made an innocent facing knowing Cassandra was .1 seconds away from snapping.

"OH MY GOD XIAN!-"

"SHHH!" Widening her eyes and forcing her finger to cut her lips from a vertical angle. "You're going to get us caught." She whispered over to Sandra who rolled her eyes.

"Ummm. Hello?"

"Oh damn it." Cassandra muttered when she saw Talim open the door.

"Good timing Tali uhhh we were just about to knock." Nodding her head up and down with a "i just got caught stealing look".

"Ohh um ok, well come in!" She turns around followed by Xianghua and Sandra who elbowed each other about their dissappointment.

"So Talim... Hows it going? I haven't seen you in about a good week."Cassandra's face looked at her sarcastically as if she really cared, but honestly the three are never apart that long but I guess their selfish scheme caused it.

"Yeah I've been here and there and you know, well I've been seeing Yun-seong, having lunch with him and talking an-"

"Aaaaand you really want that guy to just have lunch and stuff?" Cassandra added.

"Come on Sandra! He's beautiful and he loves-"

"Feeling up on other girls and taking them out on dates too!"

"Now you know thats not true Sandra." 

"Ok, well i think-" *Elbows Xianghua in the thigh to execute the plan* "Thats great in all but-"

"Ummm... I'm going to go to the bathroom." Xianghua announces as she rises up from the couch.

"Ok, Xianghua."

Xianghua walks into Talim's room to open and close the bathroom door to pretend like she was going to use it. She tip toes across the door and gives Sandra a nod while she nodded back. Xianghua slowly walks toward her white walnut dresser to scavenger for her phone. After slowly trying to open her drawers like a ninja at nightfall she didn't find anything but panties, t-shirts, and other miscellaneous junk she didn't want to get into.

"_Where the hell is that phone?" _Her thoughts frustrated her as she felt the clock slowly ticking inside of her head.

She knew that Sandra was running out of time to stall Talim any longer. Xianghua closes her beautiful brown eyes to imagine where she would put her phone, she thought about Talim's mind.

"_I got it! Its on her-"_

_"_I gotta go grab my phone real quick Sandra hold on."

"Wait Talim Don-" Cassandra yelled as if the room was going to explode.

"It'll be quick Sandra I promise."

Xianghua opens Talim's bed covers swaps the phone with another exactly the same as hers with the same exact info as the other one. For some reason Xianghua memorized it all. Xianghua fell to the floor and rolls under the bed when Talim walks in.

*Talim flips the covers up*

"Here we go." she grabs the phone and exits out of the room.

Xianghua walks to the bathroom, opens and closes the door and walks back into the living room.

"Ok well I won't be eating tacos anymore hee hee!"

"Thats sick Xianghua, really."

"Sorry Tali, uhhh I just remembered me and Cassandra have to go look at some... Drawings of things we... drew!"

Talim was suprised but oh so confused about this but she agreed anyway. "You mean Cassandra and I, but ok, see you two later then"."She walked the duo to the door, they gave their good-bye's and off they were.

"Ok now we gotta text Yun-Seong and pretend we're Talim." Cassandra trying to find his contact info in her phone as they walked through the hallway.

"Well don't do it right now! We gotta wait until _The Fuckers_ get by Yun-Seong." Xianghua applied to Cassandra.

"Well what do you want to do then?"

"Lets get some tacos!"

"And she likes to go have fun and-and go out and types of other things too!" Yun-Seong waved his arms to emphasize his beauty for Talim as they walked down a stone walkway of stores.

"Seems like you really like her man." Kilik scratched his head when he felt guilty for joining in the scheme to break Tali and Yunni up. This was the first time that Yun-seong has really been happy since that day he made the bet.

"Yeah, I mean she's really beautiful and I can't stop thinking about her.

"Too bad you don't know whats about to come to you." Maxi mumbled when they approached a pet store with the name of, Petting Mart.

"What Maxi?"

"Oh nothing I was just talking to myself."

"Oh ok. lets go inside."

"Looking around at the huge store filled with people walking their dogs , and cats locked up in cages, Kilik asks Yunni "What in the hell are we doing here?"

"I want to get Talim something to show her how much I care about her- wait hold on my phone is ringing." He looks at his phone that displays 'Text from: Talim' "Its Talim, I gotta text her real quick.

Too bad he didn't know that it was really Cassandra and Xianghua on the other side of the wire, but Kilik and Maxi knew.

Yun anxiously pressed a button to display the text when his face turned from a 'Life couldn't possibly be better' to a 'Oh my god, i'm going to die tomorrow' expression. He looked at Maxi and Kilik when he started to sob a bit. Maxi and Kilik knew that Xianghua and Sandra were going to send a text but not as brutal as this one.

The text read: Wow Yun, I'd hate to tell you- wait- actually I'd love to tell you that you are the worst person I can't even believe I even let you go on a date with someone as pretty as me. I'm wayyy too intelligent for you and I'm too sexy for you too. I mean come on now you can't even find a decent job to work with and you are a poor piece of shit excuse for a human anyway. Maybe when you see me, you won't look at me with that horrifying face and say "Hi' as i walk by not even giving a thought about you. If you really 'want me to be happy' then don't respond to my phone at all and leave me alone.

-Hate Talim Pariesshan (Oh and I put my last name because you will never replace it with yours)

Maxi looked at Kilik after reading the cruel text and facepalmed while Yunni ran out of the pet store leaving his phone with the two.

The two looked at eachother as they had to continue with the plan.

"This is going to be a long mission." Kilik claimed as a dog sniffed his leg to hump him rapidly.

Maxi,STaring at the dog, walked toward the door and stopped to hang his head in sorrow, with his soft voice he calmly replied "Yeah... long."

**Ok so I know its kind of a weird but It'll all be clear in the next chapter. I did better than I thought but i'd like if you would please review so I can know how you like it.**

**Maybe in the next chapter ill shake some things up and do a little extra "stuff" to amuse you guys more. Well alrite everybody see ya!**


	7. Day of the Dreaming Winds

**I've been thinking about so many things to do with the story. Holy crap theres so many Ideas! So little I get to choose... Well let the writing begin**

**Day of the Dreaming Winds**

Monday-Talim's house-7:00 A.M.

**Talim**

"Today is gonna be great!" Talim said while splashing _Brown Sugar Blossom Face Wash_ to her sleep preserved face. "I get to lead debate class! I get to ace that test I've been studying for..." She took a slight pause when an uncontrollable smile claimed her face as a territory. "I get to see Yun-Seong!"

She continued to wash her face when she left the bathroom to dress herself up.

She wanted to dress in a relaxed fashion today so she decided to put on a white T-shirt, jeans, flip-flops, sunglasses and a white hat.

She grabbed her messenger bag off of her night stand to proceed out of her room door. There, she saw Tira stretched out, asleep on the couch. She grabbed her breakfast bar and walked out of the front door.

After finishing up with the first three classes she signed up for she went to the Stormy Villa, an area for college students to eat, hang out and do whatever they pleased.

"Yun-Seong should be here." She whispered to herself looking cautiously around as students mingled around the campus.

"I guess he's not here." She said with a "my day is ruined" face.

I guess she decided to go eat at the local Pizzeria for she walked toward the restuarant.

**Yun-Seong**

Walking to Storm Villa

_"I'm going to get fired... because of a girl... a dumb...stupid girl. A girl that I can't be without...Wait! she said she hated me... she thinks im a horrible excuse for a human... ugh horrible day." _

He hung his head to walk to the giant fountain of a storm raining over a lightening bolt, gushing water from the top of it.

He sat on the bench that was around the fountain and dipped his hand into the water.

"Why Talim? Why?" He stared to see Talim's face in the waving water. In his mind, her watery face was saying "Yun-Seong I hate you." He slapped the water making her face fade away.

"No. I don't care anymore! I'm not going to let her ruin my chance in this world and I damn sure don't need her!" He said to himself as he started to walk towards the Student Store.

**No P.O.V.**

Talim munched an muched on her pizza when she saw Yun-seong walking towards the student store. "There he is!" She threw some money on the table and ran outside, flapping her arms and screaming "Yun-Seong! Yunni!"

He walked behind a building when he Suddenly stopped in his tracks not giving her any attention. He was just... standing there.

"Ummm... ok?" She starts to walk towards him when she tries to lay her hand on his shoulder

*Smack! goes his hand slapping her hand away*

He scruntched his face while he turned his adrenaline rushed body towards her

"Geez Yun-Seong! what is wrong with you?"

"YOU! THATS WHATS WRONG!"

"Why are you screaming at me?" She innocently asked taking a step back.

She could feel heat... Pure steam erupting from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. She could tell something wasn't right.

He leveled his body to hers, forcing his face two inches away from hers. She was intimidated about the next move he was going to make. She prayed to the Winds that he wouldn't destroy her.

"People like you are the reason why I hate living in this world. You pretend you care for me then you leave, not giving another fuck about where my life ends." He grinched his teeth, staring into her big, inky eyes.

"Wha-what are you talking about Yun? What about the ki-."

"Oh you mean that phony kiss we shared huh?" Pretending to smile arrogantly to return to his previously angered face. "I never felt any type of love when I kissed you..."

"You love me?" She whispered.

"NO! And I dont care about you anymore! You just think I'm a shitty excuse for a human huh?"

"I don't understand what you mean Yu-." She defended her body, putting her hands up to shield her face as if he was going to hit her.

"SHUT-UP!" He snatched her hat and threw it to the ground kicking it to the side.

"STOP IT!" She screamed bending down to retrieve it.

He shoves Talim to the ground. Her butt hit the ground like a hammer does to a nail. As her glasses were knocked off, she stared back to him releasing a shocking gasp.

She starts to moan when her face shribbles up to force out a sympathetic cry.

"Why Yun-n-n-i? I-I thought you wou-ld never hurt meeee!" Crying her innocent eyes out as he stood there with a bald up fist. He wasn't done yet, he was just getting started.

"Does that hurt Talim?" Squatting down to her level. "Well I hope it does because thats the only thing you will remember me by. That text message... I hope you enjoyed killing my feelings." Nodding his head, looking into her eyes once more. "Erase my number and don't ever talk to me again." He rose up walked to the front of the building.

Talim, tearful with a body full of pain and confusion. She lied there thinking about every ounce of pain the he mentally caused her. Even though he physically hurt her, it didn't take over his words that beat her up the most. "I don't care about you anymore!" replayed bacl and forth in her head.

She got the courage to stand up and wipe her face off of spit and tears.

She wondered about this text messsage that Yun spoke of .

She knew that Cassandra and Xianghua were the ones behind this whole situation.

"Yeah... that taught her a lesson." Yun thought of while stepping out of the shower. He washed his face, splashing it constantly when he saw Talim's face again in the sink's water.

He held his head as his headache he had earlier suddenly went away. "Talim! OH MY FUCKING GOSH! WHAT DID I DO?"

"Shit shit shit." He whispered while speed dialing Talim's cell phone. "Hello?" he heard a voice much much familiar... it wasn't Talim though. He hung up the phone when he heard another "Hellllooooo?"

He rushed to throw some clothes on when he ran at time warping speeds out of the front door.

He went to her dorm to bang on her door like there was a fire. "TALIM! PLEASE OPEN UP! PLEASE TALIM!" There was no answer just pure silence. There was a slight open of the door when a raven haired girl poked her head from the side of the door. "What?" Tira said in a irritable manner, wiping her eyes from a long day's sleep. "Is Talim in there?"

"No she said she was going to go get some coffee. She looked really depressed." Yun looked at the ground "_Oh what have I done!" _He ran to the elevators thinking of where she would go for coffee. "Mr Mannings Cafe!"

He ran and ran until his legs felt burnt out. He arrived at the cafe when he saw Kilik and Maxi doing their "special blend the girls drink routine".

"Where have you been all day Yun?" Kilik asked.

"Shut up!' He said while pacing around the cafe.

"Mr. Seong! I need to talk to you." Claimed a man with a head of hair with a bald spot. His piercing brown eyes didn't match his big, brawny shoulders. his figure was wide as he wore sandals, jean shorts and a button down shirt.

"Ok Mr. Manning." He followed Mr. Manning to the back room.

"Take a seat... I need to talk about your performance."

"Look I know that I-."

"Shhh... calm down. You've started to do better but you're falling off the bridge again... whats going on with you?"

**13 Minutes later after talking about the bet and how he fell in love then hurt Talim**

"Wait wait wait... you hurt her?"

"Well... not really. You see, I threw her hat on the ground and kicked it because I didn't want to actually punch or kick her, but... I kinda shoved her to the ground, BUT NOT HARD! It was a little push but I-I really didn't mean too." I was acting like a complete ass and I was so angry about her text message. He said in sympathy holding his face. Tears leaked through the cracks of his hands when Mr. Manning says.

"You need to hold your head up and fix this Yun, don't run away from it. Look, love isn't at first site nor is it easy to battle. Love _IS _a battle, we all fight it. It takes time to adjust to it and no one really understands the true meaning of it. I believe everything will come back together when you make the right decisions."

"Ok thanks Mr. M, I seriously needed that."

"No worries son, now go handle your business."

"Wait will I get fired if I lose the bet?"

"Just go patch things up with my A+ student, don't worry about the bet."

"Thank you so much Mr. M I-I'll go do that right now!"

"Oh yeah and the only reason why I give that idiot Maxi a promotion was because he kept bugging me about it so don't worry, I like all three of you morons the same."

"Heh thanks Mr. M" He thanked while Mr. M nodded to him.

Yun walks out of the cafe when he sees Cassandra and Xianghua down the street walking towards the cafe.

He slowly stepped back into the cafe to sit next to the door.

"Whats going on Yun?"Maxi asked .

"Shhh..." Yun shushed Maxi telling him to go away.

He heard walking and talking when he saw the two girls walk into the cafe.

They didn't notice him sitting by the door.

Cassandra and Xianghua saw Kilik and Maxi and started to fuss with them about something.

"Well well well." Breaking up thier arguement "If it isn't Talim." Yun said walking towards Sandra.

"What the hell Yun-Seong? What are you doing here?"

"Why do you have Talim's phone?"

The cafe was loud with arguments as Yun joined the arguement that Maxi, Sandra, Kilik and Xianghua previously started to leave the cafe. Mr. Manning heard the loud commotion from his office in the back, he cracked a smile as he didn't bother to go break it up.

All you can hear was "I didn't start this." and "It was your fault that he found out" Along with other things that had to do with the situation.

Screaming and shouting was halted when a short figure slammed the cafe's door open.

It was Talim and she brought the Winds with her...

**Oh man haha look what I did! I was angry while typing this so the story took a unexpected turn. I LOVE the way this chapter came out though, Its one of my favorites of the whole story (As I say about all of my chapters haha). **

**Thanks for reading and please review and tell me how you liked it.**

**What will happen next in this confused friend square? Well you better just stick around for the ending of Y & T's Unpredicting Love Wager!**


	8. The Cafe's Storm

**Yeah... I bet that you didn't **_**Predict **_**that one huh? Heh heh well you're going to be seeing alot of that in my stories. Well lets see what going to happen in this chapter, The Cafe's Storm**

**Oh yeah and one more thing... This is going to be a long chapter just because I love to be detailed with things.**

* Side Note: This chapter is continuing from the last chapter so nothing changed.

**The Cafe's Storm**

Cafe-1:07 P.M.

"Grrrr..." The quiet tone of Talim's growling intimidated the living hell out of the arguers.

"He-hey Talim, girl what are yo-" Xianghua lightly said as Talim crept up to her face.

"Shut the fuck up Xianghua!" Talim roared at her 'friend', spitting wads of hate at her.

"Whooooa, chill out there Talim." Maxi tried to put on his cool act, but that bullshit wasn't fooling anyone.

"You say one more word..." With her eyes closed she bowed and shook her head to the ground while wagging her index finger to give Maxi a warning of shut-up. "I will eat Your SOOOUUUULLLLL!" Screaming at the top of her lungs with both fists bald behind her.

Every body slowly reversed away from the screaming beast that was 4'11. It was very akward because no one has heard Talim cuss or scream like that before.

"I'm so damn tired of you asses ruining my got damn life!" She pulled her hair as hard as she can. "All I wanted was for a guy to understand me and love me for who I am, but NOOOOO! My so called friends had to fuck that up for me!"

"Tali, I-I just have to say that I'm so sorry and I wanna be with you forever." Yun advanced to Talim and got on one knee, she just glared a him with a stare of 'I'm going to murder you' look. He grabbed her gand and caressed it with passion.

"Yun."

"Yes."

"Let my damn hand go!" *He lets her hand go*

"I'll deal with you later but I wanna tell you something Yun."

"Erm...ok, what is it?"

Her eyes became scruntched with an arrogant look. "I was gonna give myself to you. My virgin ass was actually going to belong to you." She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip halfway. "But now I guess someone else is just going to have to take it from me."

Yun looked like he was going to self-destruct "No, no ,no ,no ,no Talim baby, I want you, yo-you can't just let some other guy have you!"

"Just watch meh." She claimed in low, smooth tone.

"Ok, ok enough of that!" Cassandra said. "Geez Talim what are you doing here?"

"I'll be doing all of the talking here so SHUT-UP!" She proceeded to look at Kilik.

"So who wants to start off with the 'lets break up Talim and Yun-Seong' shit?" Everyone looks at eachother. No one dared to speak up about it.

Ok i'll call on someone and you BETTER talk." She did her eenie meenie miny mo thing, pointing one by one.

"Pfff... typical twelve year old." Maxi mumbled under his minty fresh breath.

"What was that Elvis? Fine! lets start with you then. Speak!"

"Well ok then. It all happened when-"

+FLASHBACK to chapter 1+

"I ACCEPT!" with a power hungry smile on his face. "And you know what?"

"What?" both of them said without emotion.

"I bet that I can pass with all B's or better."

"Ok…Fine. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" *Raising his eyebrows in a questionable mode*

"Pffff… Hell yeah! I can beat this wagers ass."

"Wait wait wait hold up… What will I get if I win?"

"Hmmm…" Yun thinks as he looks around the café. "You can fire me!"

"Wait what?" Kilik asks looking seriously puzzled. "You can't afford that."

"Awww come on, I know I'm going to win and since I am. You will promote me to manager, while you clean the dishes."

"HAHA! Are you fucking serious? Maxi questions.

+End of FLASHBACK+

"And thats when I walked out of the cafe laughing hysterically."

"So this was all a bet eh?" Talim crosses her arms and turns her head to Yun-Seong.

"Baby I can explain!" Yun-Seong got back on his knee.

"Shut up Yun! And don't call me baby! It makes me feel like one... Anyway why are you guys trying to break us up?"

"Well remember when we went to Kilik's incredible house party?" Cassandra added. "Well lets just say that Maxi got me drunk and he pounded me ana-"

"Oooookkkkkk, too much info Sandra, too much info." Xianghua stepped in to talk now.

Maxi stood there rubbing his nails on his shirt, smiling drastically.

"Thats really disgusting but ok then, what does that have to do with the bet?" Talim looked at Xianghua.

"Well me and Cassandra-."

"Sandra and I" Talim corrected.

"Whatever, well we didn't know about the bet but since Maxi did that sick thing, we didnt want them to talk to us or for Yun-Seong to talk to you."

"And I didn't really want Yun to go on a date with you because you were going to keep tutoring him... which means he would of won the bet." Maxi said trying to sound pathetically innocent.

Talim grew angrier, much much angrier. "So let me get this straight. You guys, well Xiang and Sandra to be exact were willing to break my first love and new way of life for your own selfish reasons?"

Xianghua glared at Sandra then to Talim "Mmmmm Yes."

"And you idiots kept trying to convince me that he wasn't enough for me?" She looked to her side "I should have known."

"So let me ask you something Yun. What was this text message you claim that I "sent" you?"

"The one that hurt my soul dearly and broke my heart or the one that you sent with you wearing a tho-.

"THE BREAK UP ONE IDIOT!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and grinched at him.

"Oh well I'll just read it to you then." *Opens up his phone*

It read "Wow Yun, I'd hate to tell you- wait- actually I'd love to tell you that you are the worst person I can't even believe I even let you go on a date with someone as pretty as me. I'm wayyy too intelligent for you and I'm too sexy for you too. I mean come on now you can't even find a decent job to work with and you are a poor piece of shit excuse for a human anyway. Maybe when you see me, you won't look at me with that horrifying face and say "Hi' as i walk by not even giving a thought about you. If you really 'want me to be happy' then don't respond to my phone at all and leave me alone.

-Hate Talim Pariesshan (Oh and I put my last name because you will never replace it with yours)"

"Who the-who sent that to you?"

"Ummm... we did." Cassandra admitted.

"Um, we?" Xianghua was ticked off with a raised eyebrow.

"You thought of the last name part so yes you too."

"And you didn't even spell it right? Its Pahriessan" Talim screamed "WOW! Xianghua, we've been friends since high school and you couldn't even remember? Some friend you are..."

"Yeah yeah I missed the 'h'...sorry."

"Anyway."

"Anyway, we thought if we sent that retard-."

"HEY!"

"Shut-up Yun, we thought if we sent him that then he would blow you off and move on to another girl."

"Hee hee, blow."

"Shut-up Kilik."

"You know what. "Tali looked at her hand that was wrapped with a blue Cookie Monster watch ."I don't have time for this shit. I'm outta here."

Talim turned around to push the cafe's doors open very calmly. She didn't want to put up with the non-sense they put her through.

"Talim, wait!"

She heard the familiar voice trail behind her timid soul. It was Yun.

Turning around she said "What." In a dull monotone.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from all you, even if im alone, i'm leaving."

Yun stared at the ground, he closed his eyes to rethink of the first day they met to the date the two had together. The way that she appeared when she approached him at the cinema blew a fuse in his head. What really set his love off for her was they way they shared that beautiful kiss that rooted to a loving relationship that would never be destroyed.

"What are you doing Yun?"

"Look Talim, I know you are extremely angry with me, but I will not let you go! I just CANNOT live without you. If you left me... I would just-just... I think of you everytime I wake to the time I lay my head to sleep. You're my everything and If you want to leave then take me with you, you don't have to speak to me but just to be around you, I know that I..."

"What?"

"I love you."

He wraps his hands around her silky waist and kissed her neck passionately. Goosebumps shattered the surface of her neck,she slowly moaned while he spread love all over the figure that held her head.

"You know what Yun?" pulling away from him.

"Um... what?"

WHAM! "AAGGHHHHH!"

Talim kicked Yunni straight in the balls. He falls to his side and nearly starts to cry while he's groaning.

"Oooo... Ahhh... Owww..." He craddled side to side on the cold, hard ground.

Talim bent down to _his_ level this time. "I love you too baby." She kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek.

"Oh and the next time you hurt me whether physically or mentally, I swear to the Winds I will be in prison for the rest of my life."

Yes, believe when she swears to the Winds about anything, she does everything she swears about.

"I didn't even... push you that..hard-I... tapped you." He barely spoke still rocking side to side holding his jewels.

"Well what did you expect? I'm 4'11 and 98 lbs. If a little kid gave me a high five I would fall over."

"Yeah haha... I love you babe."

"Love you too Yunni hunni." *Helps Yunni up*

"Please don't call me that."

Talim and Yunni caught site of their ex friends by the cafes doors. The old friends waved to them while Talim and Yun walked in the opposite direction.

"Fuck you guys!" Talim flipped the bird.

"Bye!" Yun waved to them in a friendlier fashion.

The two forever to be love birds walked down the Boulevard to a sunset.

So the Moral of the story is to never let people rule you and keep your true friends and love close to you.

**Wait wait wait hold up! Thats it? Thats the end of the story? Come on now! I know you're not just going to freakin end here without writing chapters of Talim & Yun-Seong's love life, the tensions of their so called friends and other miscellaneous drama that goes in the friend square (Well Talim claims to not be friends with the 4 but Yun still says he is).**

**I thought this was going to be the end of the story but I'm thinking about going on.**

**Review this chapter and let me know what you think and maybe i'll just go on! Thanks and C ya later!**


	9. The Forgiving Ritual

**Ok i'm SUPER-DUPER-SORRY guys! I've been having a rough time lately and I couldn't write anything for the longest, but now i'm baaaaack! **

**Ok so heres what you (kinda) been waitin' for! **

**Me, Tali is proud to announce **

**The chapter that isn't much of a chapter to **

**Y & T's Unpredicting Love Wager**

**FINALE****-Chapter-Thingy**

**Side Note: This takes place a day after **_The Cafe's Storm_

**Well here we go!**

**The Forgiving Ritual**

Tuesday-Yun-Seong's House-3:49 P.M.

"Ok now Talim I know you might be a little angry with me for inviting you and then them over here without you knowing, but we really need set aside our differences and be friends again." Big Head Red explains to Talim and the others (Maxi,Cassandra,Kilik, and Xianghua) why he invited them all over.

"Ok so what do they want with me?" Little Talim questions while she rubs her bicep.

"Look." Cassandra says. "We would all like to apologize for what we did to you guys."

"Yeah Tali, I knew that you and Yun liked eachother from the start, but I didn't want him to win sooo... well you know already..."

"Mhhmmm." Talim creeps a smile. "Its ok Maxi. I know what you wanna say."

"And howabout you Kilik?" Yun-Seong glares at him to speak his mind.

"Yeah you know things could have went better, but hey... i'm sorry too."

"Well thank you Kilik." She welcomes his apology.

"Howabout you Xianghua?" Yun-Seong asks.

"Geez Yun, you're such a pushover. Anyway..." Xianghua tilts her head and sighs with stress. "Look Talim, you are my best friend and best friends don't hurt eachother, but-"

"Save it Xianghua, I know what you're going to say and I thank you too."

Talim springs up from her chair and runs over to the couch to barely group hug all of her ex friends to enemies to friends again.

"Whew i'm glad thats over!" Xianghua says with a delightful tone.

"And I just want to apologize about my not so ususal behavior, but lets just pretend that I didn't say those things ok! good."

"Awww let me get in this group hug."

"NOOOOO!" They all scream at once when Yun-Seong dogpiles Talim which causes the surface of the couch to collapse.

"Owwww you IDIOT! Sandra screams at Yun along with "Nice job idiot" and "My ass hurts now".

"Guys."

"Yes Talim?" The group asks all at once.

"I never want to split up again... ahhh... Lets just stay like this for a while." Talim insists as she closes her eyes to go to sleep some how.

"Egghhhh well ok then, if she wants this then lets just do it." Maxi the ass kisser convinces them.

After 20 mins. of I don't know how the hell they are snuggling together on a broken couch and squirming, they all fall asleep.

And thats the Finale of Y and T's Unpredicting Love Wager.

**THE END**

**Ok so now you're like "This must be an early April Fool's joke because that was horrible". Well, you see the LAST CHAPTER **_The Cafe's Storm_** was suppose to be the finale, but I wanted the characters to end it on a good note with each other so I thought about it and wrote this chapter.**

I hate to admit that the story's done, but I will miss the hell out of it, but I have to say that it was fun writing it.

**Now I'm currently creating a new series with all of the SC characters appearing in and out of the story. Should all of them work at a store? or should they all live in a neighborhood together? Hmmm... maybe I will post a sneak peek of what new idea i'll bring to the table next. If you have ANY Ideas then just hit me with them and i'll take them into consideration.**

**OK! Thank you Everybody who read this story, enjoy your Day/Night!**

**And That's it for Y and T's Unpredicting Love Wager! C ya Later!**


End file.
